


Runaway Fork

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a problem with a fork and Remus solves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Fork

Runaway Fork

Sirius eyed the fork warily. The large slice of chocolate cake sat untouched before him, yet he was not lifting a finger towards the utensil that he needed in order to consume the slice of scrumptious cake.

Remus popped into the Hogwarts kitchens just then. "There you are," he smiled. "You took the map with you--"

Sirius forced a smile. He'd wanted some time alone. This was his first time being dumped-- ever. Who dumps Sirius Black? Time alone and chocolate cake sounded perfect, but this fork was thwarting all his efforts.

"No appetite?" Remus asked.

"Not at all," Sirius confessed, his mood cheering a bit at this change in subject. A distraction was welcome, but this distraction was just too far-fetched. It was a problem that Remus, master of Defense, was probably very well equipped to help him handle. "It's this fork," Sirius pointed.

"What about it?" Remus asked.

"Well..." Sirius made a grasp for it and was nonplussed as the fork dodged his grasp, skittering across the table in an effort to keep well away from his seeking fingers.

"That is unusual behavior from the average fork," Remus stated, visibly trying hard to restrain a laugh. "Perhaps it doesn't like you."

"Yeah, and perhaps it doesn't like chocolate," Sirius suggested sarcastically. "Little shit," he mumbled at the fork.

"As useful as calling it names is," Remus smiled, "Have you tried a _Finite Incantatum_?"

"No," Sirius sulked sheepishly.

Remus drew his wand and cast the suggested spell. "Try it now," he suggested.

Sirius nodded and reached out for the fork. It didn't run away. Rather, he was able to lift it with ease. He sliced through the moist chocolate cake without effort and offered the bite to Remus. "Cheers, Moony."

Remus took the cake eagerly from Sirius's spoon, returning a chocolate grin. "Just glad I was here to rescue you," he said once he'd swallowed his mouthful.

"Moony, what would I do without you?"


End file.
